User blog:Rahkshimaster999/Sickle to Sword! Donnel's happy for no Deck-Out!
Sorry this was empty for so long - for some reason it posted the post without any content so I had to go back and rewrite the whole thing and then it crashed halfway through so...yeah. Anyways, Series 7 is out now, huzzah and all that. Really, the main card I'm happy for is Sakura because she's my favorite Hoshidan Sibling, though Lyn will probably be cool too. Also, what the heck happened to Yuzu's chest? The first six sets she's completely flat and then bam she suddenly has boobs. Not that I'm complaining too loudly, but it is kinda weird. I'm not actually writing this to be hyped about S7 right now, though. I'm here to write up a Decklist Post for Donnel! For those of you who missed my last post, I'm gonna throw out some posts where I try to make a Decklist for people who don't have a lot of money, which is extra important because Cipher is Japan-Exclusive, meaning you'll need to import your cards overseas or buy them from someone who did. Last time I did a post for Yuzu, one of the four characters created exclusively for Cipher, which, while kind of annoying as I'd love to see how these characters would interact with your party in Fates and other games, is something we all have to deal with unless they decide to put out some DLC for them. My Yuzu Deck made use of the Archanean Pegasus Sisters - Palla, Catria, and Est - and Minerva to allow Yuzu to get to decent ATK power in an attempt to keep her from getting pounded. I was going to do a deck for either Shade, Emma, or Lando, the other Cipher characters, but I decided to wait a bit and play around with them some more before doing that, so for now I'm going to do one for Donnel, who I've been goofing around with for a month or two now and I'd like to think I know what I'm doing with. Now for the List. To make sure you all know, this is an Ylissean or Blue Deck, and as such you can expect to see some CCSs and boosts to Class-Changed Units. RoyBoy's Decklist Donnel: B04-080HN x4, B04-081N x2, B04-082N x4 Chrom: S02-001ST x4, P01-005PRr x2, B01-052N x1, B01-053HN x4 Emma: B04-099HN x4 Robin(Female): B01-058N x4 Lissa: B01-059R x1, B01-060ST x3 Severa: B01-094HN x1, B01-095N x2 Lucina: B01-055ST x2, B01-056HN x2 Olivia: B01-083R x2 Miriel: S02-004ST x2 Tiki: B01-099HN x2 Cordelia: B01-076ST x2 Sumia: B01-069ST x2 Total: 50 cards How It Works Quick Explanation - Get Donnel Class-Changed, get lots of Donnels into the Retreat, beat on your opponent with 100+ ATK per swing until they die, using Lissa to get back Evades as necessary. Full Explanation - Donnel has three cards, all of which have a Skill based on preparing fields because Villager Class. Each version's Skill mills a card or cards from the top of the Deck to the Retreat, and then he gets attack boosts if he sends any Donnel cards through this effect. The Cost 1 Donnel mills 1, the Cost 2 Donnel mills 2, and both gain 10 ATK for the turn for each Donnel they milled at the start of the turn. As you'll be starting with about 38 cards in your deck(50 cards - 1 MC - 6 Hand - 5 Orbs = 38) and you'll have a maximum of 11 Donnel in Deck assuming you didn't draw any or have any end up in the Orbs because you can play four of each Donnel and there are three but one Donnel card needs to be your MC, you have a slightly worse than 1-in-3 chance to mill a Donnel with just the Cost 1, slightly better than that for the Cost 2. His Cost 3/2 mills three cards, but doesn't automatically give him boosts. Instead, it has a second Skill that gives him 10 ATK for every Donnel in the Retreat whenever he attacks for the duration of the battle. Yeah, that's right, I said every Donnel. ATK maxes out at 160 without Crits(60 Base ATK + 10 Donnel in Retreat), 300 with Crits assuming a SV of 0. I hit 360 once for overkill and it was glorious. This second Skill is a CCS, meaning he'll need to be Class-Changed for it to activate, but that's why you're using him as the Main Character so yeah, that shouldn't be a problem. Chrom is there as your alternate beatstick in case you can't draw that 3/2 Donnel(he has an annoying tendency of milling all the 3/2s first if you don't lead with one in your opening hand and he's garbage without it), plus he gives a +20 ATK Bonus for the turn to any Unit that Class-Changes and lets them break two Orbs instead of one for the turn, meaning he's great if you can get him out early and then follow up with Lissa or Severa. Lissa is there as your Healer, plus her 3/2 version has a CCS that allows you to Heal for free whenever she beats someone, either making your opponent Evade earlier than they wanted to to keep you from Healing or let you get good cards back from the Retreat. Cordelia and Sumia are both Rescue Units, plus Donnel's ATK Buff only occurs during your turn, meaning he needs the 30 SV cards whenever possible during your opponent's turn, which is also why Emma is there. Olivia lets Donnel attack a second time each turn, Lucina is mainly there because she gives Chrom some extra ATK, Miriel is good draw support because she has a Skill where you Tap her and discard a card to draw a card, Tiki is there because she can help speed up your Bonds plus she gets extra ATK once you have so many Bonds, Severa is there...mostly 'cuz she's hot, actually. What? I can have a video game crush, don't look at me like you don't have a video game crush! Goodness, people. Anyways, that's basically it for this Deck. Now for what I'd do with extra money. RoyBoy Recommends Donnel: B04-081HN x4, B04-082N x2, B04-083N x4 Lissa: B01-059R x4, B01-060N x4 Olivia: B01-083R x4 Miriel: S02-004ST x4 Chrom: S02-001ST x4 Maribelle: B01-072N x4 Soren: B03-011N x4, S05-005ST x4 Elincia: B05-005N x4, S05-002ST x4 Total: 50 Cards So here's the money list. As you may have noticed, there are two characters who most certainly are not from Awakening. Elincia and Soren change the list from a monochrome to a multicolor Deck of Blue/Green, making it slightly more difficult to properly play, but Blue and Green actually have some pretty good synergy as lots of Green cards can add cards underneath other cards and then let those other cards activate previously unusable CSSs, which is good if you had to play that 3/2 Lissa straight from your hand and couldn't trigger her super special awesome Heal because CCSs are annoying. Soren's Starter Deck exclusive 3/2 allows me to draw and discard every time I Level someone up, and Class-Changes count as Level Ups, so when I Class-Change I get to draw two and discard one, giving more consistency, which Miriel also adds with her simple tap to discard then draw. Chrom is the Deck's second beatstick, and gives all Units who Class-Change a small yet useful boost during the turn they Class-Change, while Lissa Heals every time she kills someone as long as she's Class-Changed, which is also where Elincia's Cost 1 comes in. Elincia is mostly there for her Cost 1, but her Starter Deck 3/2 gives all Units a +10 ATK boost for the turn every time someone Levels Up, making her kind of another beatstick, but she works best that way by Class-Changing while you have Chrom out and then using additional Level Ups or Class-Changes afterwards, which usually doesn't happen until lategame if at all. Maribelle is literally just there because she boosts Lissa slightly and can be used to Heal Lissa should you need her 3/2 out of the Retreat or should you have her 3/2 out but need to use a normal Heal. Olivia once again is there to inspire allies with her relative lack of clothing Dancing Skill, allowing you to occasionally throw out an extra attack. Cost-wise, this Deck is actually substantially cheaper than my last list, with no SRs to worry about and only two characters with Rs. This is actually made even easier because the Blue Starter Deck comes with a non-foil copy of Lissa's 3/2, eliminating the need to buy her in foil and cutting costs a bit more, and when literally the entire TCG needs to be imported from overseas every cost cut counts. This leaves only Olivia as a card with any real pricetag, and she was less than $5 a pop last I checked which was earlier this month. Basically, four copies each of the Blue and Green Starter Decks will get you the vast majority of this list finished, with only Donnel and Olivia not coming with the SDs. However, Starter Decks ran between $10 and $15 each last I checked, which was a while back but they still probably are around that area, possibly more because they aren't being actively produced like the newer sets, meaning the list will run about $100 if you go the SD route, so it might be better to just buy singles, again preferably all from the same seller if you want to reduce shipping costs. Overall, you should pretty much positively be able to get this imported for less than $50, or if you're in Japan and you can find the right card stores, you can probably pick up all the cards you need for less than that from local players. I don't know exactly, but I think most of the cards aren't seeing play, so most players should be willing to hand out at least some of the common junk like the Cost 1s and all the Donnels. So thanks for reading! Sorry once again that this took so long. I've gotta go now, our group's bulk order came in this week, which means I've got a nice big Series 7 Booster Box waiting for me tomorrow. Fingers crossed for a Signed Sakura! >w<(yes, I just did that) Anyways, feel free to ask questions in the comments and I'll see if I can answer anything. Also, let me know what you want to see next for Budget Decks - my current Decks I have are Nephenee, Roy(less of a Budget Deck than the others), Holyn, and Garon. I have a Shade Deck too, but it's pretty bad and I'm thinking I'll break it down and make a Sakura Deck instead, plus I'm going to be doing a list for Shade sooner or later. SANKYU Category:Blog posts